How
by soundsobeautiful
Summary: Eli and Clare's take on a special moment.


**How Clare saw it:** I was nervous, and my hands felt clammy as they trembled but my heart was racing and my stomach fluttered and he looked at me like I was his entire world.

**How Eli saw it:** She was shaking, or was I? I didn't know. It could have been both of us. My heart wasn't beating, I wasn't breathing. God, she was beautiful. Did life ever get any better than this? I didn't think so. I could look into her eyes forever.

**How Clare saw it:** I placed my hands to his bare chest. I felt his heart beat against my palms. He was real... this was real. How could any of it be so real? It felt like a dream.

**How Eli saw it:** She touched me, her hands to my chest. Oh no, what if she can feel how fast my heart is racing? My face grew warm.

**How Clare saw it:** He was blushing and it made me giggle. He was way too cute for his own good. I slid my hands down his body and bit my lip.

**How Eli saw it:** I watched her bite her lip and ached to kiss her, and so I did.

**How Clare saw it:** He kissed me. Blessed be thy name, I was putty in his hands.

**How Eli saw it:** I could probably kiss her forever and never grow tired of it. I wondered then what I could get away with. My hands found her waist and I slid them down. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and a cotton shirt. I slid my fingers beneath the plastic of her panties and grabbed her ass. She let me.

**How Clare saw it:** He grabbed me and pulled me close, I let him.

**How Eli saw it:** I wanted her.

**How Clare saw it:** I wanted him.

**How Eli saw it:** I loved kissing her.

**How Clare saw it:** I let my fingers trace over his body, exploring his soft skin. Did he want me like I wanted him?

**How Eli saw it:** This was unbearable, she pressed her body against me and I ached for her, throbbing with lust that desperately wanted to take control. Unbearable I tell you. Completely unbearable.

**How Clare saw it:** Just say it. Ask me or tell me or say something!

**How Eli saw it:** "I need you." I spoke the words and nothing had ever been more true in my life. I needed her in more ways than one, "I can't take it anymore."

**How Clare saw it:** He was begging and I was surprised I didn't moan in reply. This was no fair, he couldn't beg! How was I supposed to say no to the desperation in his voice? I couldn't.

**How Eli saw it:** How long would I have to plead for her? I would gladly do it forever, just to have her in my arms. Her fingers lingered slowly on my skin. She was teasing me now.

**How Clare saw it:** I was shy and nervous. What if I didn't know what to do? What if I messed up or if it hurt or if I didn't do it right? My nerves shook as he kissed me again softly.

**How Eli saw it:** I knew she was nervous. I could see it in her eyes. But I was here for her. I loved her more than anything.

**How Clare saw it:** I loved Eli Goldsworthy with my entire heart. I trusted him and cared for him and I knew he felt the same. I had to trust him now.

**How Eli saw it:** "I love you." I whispered and kissed her lips briefly, "Trust me, everything will be okay. I promise."

**How Clare saw it:** He cooed in my ear and my heart beat pounded inside me. I could feel it swelling and I did trust him! More than anything. "I trust you. I love you." I wasnt sure how I found the ability to speak but as he kissed my neck I felt myself calming to mush beneath him.

**How Eli saw it:** She relaxed and I kissed her as much as I could. This was really happening.

**How Clare saw it:** This was really happening.

**How Eli saw it:** Holy shit.

**How Clare saw it:** I braced myself.

**How Eli saw it:** I would take care of her, this was about her. About us.

**How Clare saw it:** There was no turning back now. Nothing was inbetween us. Not even our clothes. We were completely bare and we kissed.

**How Eli saw it:** We kissed again and I held my breath as I entered her slowly and was seriously overwhelmed with it all. How had I ever lived without this before?

**How Clare saw it:** It hurt, oh my god did it hurt.

**How Eli saw it:** Was there enough room in me to hold all the pleasure, and the love and all of these emotions?

**How Clare saw it:** No one was strong enough to feel such an overwhelming mixture of feelings. Nothing had prepared me for this, and yet somehow everything felt okay, perfect even.

**How Eli saw it:** It was incredible.

**How Clare saw it:** It was beautiful.

**How Eli saw it:** It was hands down the best thing that has ever happened to me.

**How Clare saw it:** It was perfect in so many ways.

**How Eli saw it:** I never wanted it to end.

**How Clare saw it:** Did it have to end?

**How Eli saw it:** It was going to end soon.

**How Clare saw it:** The people who say that nothing is perfect have obviously never shared such an intimate act with Eli Goldsworthy. This sort of feeling should have been shared, but I was a selfish girl and I would never give him up to anyone else.

**How Eli saw it:** Fuckkkk mmmm unghhhhhh

**How Clare saw it:** Oh!

**How Eli saw it:** I loved her. I loved her, god I loved her.

**How Clare saw it:** I can't wait to feel this once the pain goes away...

**How Eli saw it:** I want to spend the rest of my life with her.

**How Clare saw it:** Faster! The faster you go the less it hurts! ... did I say that outloud?

**How Eli saw it:** Why does she have to moan like that? It should be illegal to make such an appealing sound!

**How Clare saw it:** I love him. I kissed him then as he moved and moaned. Was I holding him too tight?

**How Eli saw it:** I loved the way she held my body tightly to hers. Ugh, I was already so close! It was impossible to hold on with such an overwhelming, incredible feeling of pleasure.

**How Clare saw it:** His body tensed.

**How Eli saw it:** Oh god...

**How Clare saw it:** His head fell to my chests and his breathing sped up.

**How Eli saw it:** Oh God!

**How Clare saw it:** I kissed his neck and held him. There was nothing more important to me in the world than the boy in my arms.

**How Eli saw it:** I crushed my lips to hers as I finished, a throaty moan came out and I clutched onto the bed beside her trying to keep myself up. Passion corsed through me. Love fell from ever pore of my body and I kissed her and kissed her and kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her...

**How Clare saw it:** I tried not to giggle. It was surprisingly cute actually. We were both breathing hard and he couldn't stop kissing me, not that I minded.

**How Eli saw it:** I would never stop kissing her.

**How Clare saw it:** "Stop kissing me!" I had giggled.

**How Eli saw it:** She laughed as her hands wrapped around my neck and I kissed up her throat to her jaw and then I found her lips. I. Would. Never. Stop. Kissing. Her.

**How Clare saw it:** I pushed him back, prying his lips from mine as his rolled over to lay beside me on the bed. His chest heaved up and down and I just admired him.

**How Eli saw it:** The sound of our breathing filled the room and I put my arm around her. God, she was beautiful. Even covered in a glossy sheen of sweat and her hair a mess. Beautiful didnt even begin to cover it actually.

**How Clare saw it:** I whispered I love you and only hoped he felt as happy as I did in that moment.

**How Eli saw it:** I was pretty sure I could never feel happier. I told her I loved her too but that was a lie. I was more than just in love with her and that would never change.

**How Clare saw it:** He was my everything.

**How Eli saw it:** She was my world.

**How Clare saw it:** Dear lord forgive me for I have sinned and I loved every since second of it.

**How Eli saw it:** Again.

**How Clare saw it:** Again.

**How they both said it:** "Again."

**How Eli saw it:** So we kissed,

**How Clare saw it:** Rolled back over and

**How Eli saw it:** Mmmmmm oooohgoddd!

**How Clare saw it:** We did it again.


End file.
